Currently, there are many methods for binding User Equipment (UE) and a card, some of them however only have a function of locking the user equipment and the card. Many schemes for binding user equipment and a card in the current market also merely bind a terminal and a card (such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card). That is, the terminal can only use a corresponding card, while other cards cannot be used in this terminal. This is a so-called UE-card binding.
However, this kind of UE-card binding scheme does not functions to protect safety of user data. That is, though a locking method is used by this current UE-card binding scheme, leakage of user data cannot be prevented. Moreover, when the terminal is lost or the card is out of the terminal, data in the terminal cannot be destroyed automatically to prevent the leakage of the data in the terminal.
Aiming at the above problem, an effective solution has not been proposed currently.